Auf der falschen Seite des Spiegels
by Reditus Mortis
Summary: ein wenig angst ein wenig horror ein wenig ok oder mehr folter ... ein kleiner oneshot


Rechte: Alle Rechte der betreffenden Charaktere liegen bei Joss Wheadon  
Mal was ganz anderes von mir - nen kleiner Oneshot aus dem Buffy Universum, der schon länger bie mir auf dem PC herumliegt und den ich auch mal in irgend einem Forum postete (weiß nur nimmer wo) ... wie auch einige Stargate und Earth: Final Conflict FFs. Wenn ich auch von diesen was updaten soll, müsst ihr nichts anderes tun, als es mir per Review mitteilen. :) . Bin gespannt wie es euch gefällt :) - Morti

**Auf der falschen Seite des Spiegels  
**

Mit einem verzweifelten Wimmern entwich seinem Opfer der letzte Atem. Nur kurz zuckte der Körper der jungen Frau noch, bevor er wie eine leblose Stoffpuppe in sich zusammenfiel. Nur dank der Eisenfesseln um beide Hand- und Fußgelenke, welche den nun schnell erkaltenden Leichnam an die Wand ketteten, wurde der über und über mit blutigen, fein säuberlich und präzise ausgeführten Schnitten übersäte Körper noch aufrecht gehalten. Das schulterlange blonde Haar der einstmals recht ansehnlichen jungen Frau war steif von ihrem eigenem Blut, wofür wohl die große Platzwunde am Kopf verantwortlich war, welche sie erhalten hatte, als Er sie von hinten niederschlug. Noch ein letztes Mal streckte der Täter seine Hand aus, griff in den Haarwust und trennte einige Strähnen desselben mit einem raschem Schnitt seines rasiermesserscharfen Skalpells ab. Diese ließ er in eine kleine Plastiktüte verschwinden, welche er in eine seiner unzähligen Jackentaschen steckte.

Danach wusch er sich aufs gründlichste die Hände und Arme, welche so einiges an herumspritzendem Blut abbekommen hatten. Anschließend zog er aus einer anderen seiner vielen Taschen ein sauberes Tuch hervor, tauchte es in die bereits mit blutigrotem Wasser gefüllte Schüssel und machte sich daran, sein Werkzeug gewissenhaft zu reinigen. Als dies schließlich erledigt war, steckte er es zurück in ein längliches Etui und dieses wiederum zurück in seine Hemdbrusttasche.

Erst danach, als dies alles erledigt war, öffnete er die Türe der Zelle, trat in den nur vom Fackellicht erhelltem Gang hinaus und verriegelte sie hinter sich wieder. Den großen silbernen Schlüssel steckte er an einen entsprechend dafür vorgesehenen Schlüsselbund an seinem breiten Gürtel, welcher sein weites, braunes und grau kariertes Hemd zusammenhielt. Indem er sich eine der an den steinernen Verlieswänden hängenden Fackeln bemächtigte, schritt er nur von dem flackerndem Licht begleitet bis ans Ende des breiten Ganges, dort die rechts hinaufführende Treppe entlang und vor eine große, mit dicken Eisenbändern beschlagene Holztüre. Die Fackel stieß er in das dafür vorgesehene Löschbecken und steckte sie anschließend wieder in einen an der Wand befestigten leeren Fackelhalter hinein.

Noch ein letztes Mal vergewisserte er sich, das keinerlei Blut- oder sonstige Flecken seine Kleidung, oder Haut beschmutzte, zupfte sein Hemd wieder zu recht und schob seine Hemdärmel wieder auf ein anständiges Maß hinab. Erst als er mit seinem Erscheinungsbild zufrieden war, trat er zur Türe, öffnete sie mit einem weiteren - diesmal aus einem groben schwarzen Eisenmaterial bestehende - Schlüssel und trat wieder in sein Studierzimmer ein. Geschickt schob er das offen stehende Wandregal wieder zurück an seinen Platz, so das der Geheimgang wieder vor allzu neugierigen Blicken vorborgen war.

Unmengen von Büchern standen in den großen hölzernen Wandregalen. Die meisten waren alt, sehr alt und in edles Leder gebunden. Auf einigen konnte man am Buchrücken seltsame Runen und Symbole erkennen. Auf einem Podest mitten im Zimmer lag ein in schwarzes, raues Leder gebundenes Buch. Die pergamentartigen Seiten mit einer dunkelroten Schrift gefüllt, welche jedoch immer dann, wenn man glaubte ein Wort herauslesen zu können, vor den interessierten Augen verschwamm und zerfloss. Hob man seinen Blick zur gewölbten Decke, so konnte man ein genau über dem Podest befindliches Pentagramm erkennen, welches in die Steindecken eingemeißelt zu sein schien.

Mit einem halbem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schlenderte der Mann zu seinem großen, mit Holzschnitzereien in Form von Schlangen, Totenköpfen, Pentagrammen und sonstigen Symbolen verziertem Schreibtisch und ließ sich in seinen äußerst bequemen Ledersessel fallen, als es plötzlich an der großen, zweiflügligen Eingangstüre klopfte.

"Professor! Kommen Sie bitte schnell, es gab einen Unfall ..." Hallte eine aufgeregte Männerstimme durch die verschlossenen schweren Türen zu ihm herein.

Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln erhob sich der angesprochene und ging nun mit etwas schnellerem Schritt auf die Türen zu, öffnete den linken Flügel und steckte seinen Kopf aus demselben heraus. "Was für einen Unfall?" Herrschte er mit scharfer Stimme den sichtlich verwirrten jungen Mann an, der gerade dabei war, erneut an die schweren Türen zu klopfen. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm seinen Zorn über diese Störung zu unterdrücken und setzte seinen für alle gewohnt freundlich, zerstreuten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Doch zum Glück für den Studenten schien er diesen kurzen Patzer nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Deutlich erleichtert das er den Professor nun endlich vor sich stehen hatte, begann er auch sogleich auf denselben einzureden. "Verzeihen Sie die Störung Professor, doch etwas ganz schreckliches ist geschehen. Eine der Studentinnen wurde von einem Vampir angegriffen."

Überrascht schossen seine Augenbrauen nach oben. "Tatsächlich? Das ist nun schon der zweite Angriff auf diesem Gelände in nur einer Woche." Überlegte er laut, als ihn der Student abermals mit diesmal flehender Stimme ansprach.

"Bitte Professor helfen sie ihr ja? Sie .. es ist meine Freundin. wir wollten nächste Woche heiraten und. und .. sie muss doch nicht sterben oder?" Ängstlich und Hilfe suchend streckte der junge Mann seine zitternden Hände nach dem Professor aus, welcher leise seufzend seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Wir werden sehen hm …Xander war doch dein Name, oder?", sprach jedoch schon weiter und begann den Gang in Richtung des Krankenzimmers entlangzulaufen, doch hegte er nicht viel Hoffnung, die junge Frau retten zu können. Na ja, natürlich konnte er dies. wenn er es denn wollte. Aber er würde einfach viel mehr Freude dabei empfinden, den jungen Mann leiden zu sehen, wenn dieser seine fast Ehefrau sterben sah. Schließlich musste er sich für die Störung doch irgendwie revanchieren. "Ich hoffe du hast deinen Pflock dabei Xander?" Erkundigte er sich fast schon im Plauderton, dabei mit Genugtuung dessen heftiges zusammen zucken und erblassen registrierend.

"Natürlich Professor, Sie wissen doch das kein Mensch ohne einen aus der Haustüre geht, aber. ich .. bitte ich weiß einfach dass sie meine Anya retten können." Flehte Xander mit in seinen Augen brennenden Tränen und heiserer, erstickter Stimme den in mittleren Jahren befindlichen Professor an, welcher gleichzeitig der Direkter der Sunnidale High University war. "Ich weiß einfach dass Sie sie retten können Professor Giles!"

**Ende … **


End file.
